1. Filed of Invention
The present invention relates to a regulator, and more particularly, to a low drop-out regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
A constant current is required for charging a rechargeable battery. A low drop-out (LDO) regulator with a constant current and a maximum voltage limit is utilized to charge a rechargeable battery, it can be used to power portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, digital cameras and MP3 players. The conventional low drop-out regulator is complex.